


Long Day

by aimisam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen - Freeform, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimisam/pseuds/aimisam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day psiioniic starts complaining to signless about the things that went wrong that day and signless doesnt take it lightly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captorvatiing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorvatiing/gifts).



> i dont think i did this right lmao sorry
> 
> hope you like it hahh

Thats the end hope you liked it :v ao3 doesnt let me post without writting so uhm ye!


End file.
